2013
]] Theatrical releases Feature films * March 8 - ''Oz the Great and Powerful was released in theaters to mixed reviews. * May 3 - Iron Man 3 was released in theaters to positive reviews. * June 21 - Monsters University was released in theaters to positive reviews. * July 3 - The Lone Ranger was released in theaters to negative reviews. * August 9 - Planes was released in theaters to negative reviews. * September 13 - The Little Mermaid 3D was released in the El Capitan Theatre for a one-month limited engagement. * September 20 - The Little Mermaid: Second Screen Live was released in theaters. * October 18 - The Fifth Estate was released to mixed reviews. * November 8 - Thor: The Dark World was released in theaters to mixed reviews. * November 22 - Delivery Man was released to mixed reviews. * November 27 - Frozen was released in theaters to overwhelming box office success and positive reviews. * December 20 - Saving Mr. Banks was released in theaters to positive reviews. Shorts * June 21 - The Blue Umbrella * August 9 - Croissant de Triomphe * November 27 - Get A Horse! Television * January 7 - Motorcity ends its run on Disney XD. * January 11 - Sofia the First premieres on Disney Junior. * January 28 - Tron: Uprising ends its run on Disney XD * March 15 - A final Wizards of Waverly Place special airs on the Disney Channel. * March 22 - Cars Toons: Tales from Radiator Springs premieres. * March 28 - Disney Cinemagic ceases operations in the United Kingdom and is succeeded by Sky Movies Disney. * April 15 - Henry Hugglemonster premieres on Disney Junior. * May 26 - A preview of Marvel's Avengers Assemble is shown on Disney XD. * June 28 - Mickey Mouse premieres on the Disney Channel. * July 7 - Marvel’s Avengers Assemble officially premieres on Disney XD. * July 19 - Teen Beach Movie premieres on the Disney Channel to 8.4 million viewers. After the movie, a preview episode airs for Liv and Maddie. * August 11 - Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. premieres on Disney XD. * August 12 - PAW Patrol premieres on Nickelodeon. * August 16 - "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" premieres on the Disney Channel. Wander Over Yonder airs a preview episode afterward. * August 26 - Xiaolin Chronicles premieres on Disney XD. * September - Sheriff Callie's Wild West premieres on Disney Junior. * September 6 - Doc McStuffins begins its second season. * September 13 - Wander Over Yonder officially premieres on the Disney Channel. * September 15 - Liv & Maddie premieres on the Disney Channel. * September 24 - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. premieres on ABC. * September 29 - Jake's Never Land Rescue premieres on the Disney Channel. * October 16 - Toy Story of Terror! airs on ABC. * November 10 - The final episode of Shake It Up, "Remember Me", airs on the Disney Channel. * November 24 - Sofia the First: The Floating Palace premieres on the Disney Channel. * November 28 - Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular airs on ABC * November 29 - Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas premieres on the Disney Channel. * December 31 - SOAPnet finally discontinues programing on all cable and satellite providers at 11:59 EST. Category:Years in history Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki